


Slip And Fall

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: Community: rounds_of_kink, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-11
Updated: 2008-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray's emotional storm was winding down, exhausting him and leaving him with all of his weight leaning against Fraser. Fraser caught his breath at the implied trust of the gesture. Ray's words had tapered off into sniffles and the occasional hiccup. Fraser tightened his arms and pressed a kiss to Ray's temple. "I love you," he murmured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slip And Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LiveJournal Community rounds_of_kink
> 
> Notes: Quick and excellent beta provided by the wonderful Secretlybronte. She's the one that made sure I didn't blind Ray with the conditioner and wrestled quite gallantly with my punctuation. Any remaining mistakes are mine. In addition, I'd like to dedicate this story to her. In a very short span of time she has become friend, confidante, co-conspirator and all-around joyful addition to my life. Thank you, m'dear, for everything you do and everything you are.
> 
> Prompt: _two edges, one of laughter, one of anguish, cutting the heart asunder _

Fraser hovered outside of the closed bathroom door, his hand resting lightly on the doorknob, waiting. Listening.

As soon as they had gotten home from Ray's visit with Beth Botrelle, Fraser had bullied Ray into taking a long, hot shower. A shower that would hopefully wash away the aches and pains and exhaustion of the last few days. A shower to wash away the tears and regrets that seemed to be on the verge of overwhelming Ray. Fraser had never seen Ray floundering like this, lost and sinking under the weight of his emotions. He ached to help, to do something but he couldn't figure out how to get past the artificial distance that Ray had put between them since the whole Botrelle thing had started to come undone.

Fraser rubbed tiredly at his eyes and once more wished for a few moments alone with Sam Franklin. It angered him greatly. For Franklin to mentor a young man like Ray and then betray him so easily; Fraser simply couldn't understand how Franklin could do that. It was the basest breach of trust. Ray—who had believed in justice, who hadn't been cynical and tarnished, but instead had trusted the system—trusted Sam Franklin.

Fraser understood betrayal; it was part and parcel of his heritage, his destiny. Gerrard, Victoria, and in many ways, Ray Vecchio, had all betrayed him to some degree. Watching this Ray struggle to understand Franklin's duplicity and accept it was breaking Fraser's heart. He wanted to protect Ray, to shelter him from the cruelties of life. But he couldn't.

Fraser tilted his head, suddenly aware of a quiet sound barely audible under the rush of the shower. It sounded like a choked-off sob. Leaning, he rested his forehead on the door, hesitant, unable to decide. Should he intrude on Ray's privacy or leave him to mourn on his own? He let go of the doorknob and took a step back. Surely, Ray would call if he wanted company. Wouldn't he? Fraser touched the doorknob again, swallowing hard, his heart pounding loudly in fear.

He shifted his weight from foot to foot. The physical aspect of their partnership was still so new that he wasn't sure how Ray would react. He heard that sound again, broken and desolate, and it decided for him. He opened the door and stepped into the steamy bathroom, looking at the blurry outline of Ray behind the clear plastic shower curtain. He quickly stripped off his clothes and folded them neatly, then carefully stepped into the tub behind Ray.

Ray was leaning against the tile wall, shivering in spite of the spray of hot water. Fraser didn't let himself hesitate. He reached out and gently touched Ray's shoulders, kneading the taut muscles there. Ray tried to move away, tried to shake off Fraser's hands, but Fraser refused to give in and leave Ray alone. He crooned wordless reassurances while rubbing Ray's shoulders, slowly pulling Rat backwards until he was resting stiffly against Fraser's chest.

Fraser slid his arms around Ray's slim waist, carefully hugging him from behind. "It's okay, Ray. I've got you. I've got you."

Abruptly, all the tension ran out of Ray's body as he let himself go. Fraser held Ray as rough sobs shuddered through him. Fraser tried to convey though his touch that he was there for Ray. He nuzzled at an ear, whispering, "Easy, Ray, easy."

Ray clutched at the arms supporting him and let out the pain and anger that had been gnawing at him since he'd realized what Sam Franklin had done. In choked whispers he confessed to his secret fears and insecurities and admitted how stupid he felt after seeing how easily Franklin had hidden the truth from him. Ray acknowledged the guilt that haunted him when Beth Botrelle had almost been the one to pay for his mistakes.

Ray babbled haphazardly, talking in starts and stops, and Fraser let him, let him spill all the negative emotions that he'd be carrying around since that day when he'd ranted about tears in the fabric of society. _I mean, if you cannot agree on the little things, I mean how are you gonna manage the big stuff? _ he'd asked.

Ray'd had a valid point, but Fraser wasn't worried about that now. He simply wanted to comfort and shelter his partner, his lover as best he could. He didn't have a lot of experience with this kind of thing, but he was trying.

Ray's emotional storm was winding down, exhausting him and leaving him with all of his weight leaning against Fraser. Fraser caught his breath at the implied trust of the gesture. Ray's words had tapered off into sniffles and the occasional hiccup. Fraser tightened his arms and pressed a kiss to Ray's temple. "I love you," he murmured.

With a heavy sigh, Ray nodded. "Me, too."

Fraser reached for the shampoo and carefully washed Ray's hair, taking his time and enjoying the sensuality of this intimate act. He used the opportunity to massage Ray's scalp, savoring Ray's soft sighs and moans. He rinsed the shampoo out of Ray's hair and soaped up a washrag. Carefully, lovingly, Fraser washed Ray's body, trying to erase the days of fear and self-loathing.

As he worked his way down Ray's front, he was startled when his hand came in to contact with Ray's aroused penis. "Ray?"

Ray's mouth turned up in a small, sad smile. Fraser didn't like the look he saw in Ray's eyes, something defeated and damaged. He would have done anything to get rid of that look.

He crowded Ray against the tile wall and firmly grasped Ray's erection in his soapy hand. "Is this okay, Ray?" he asked, wanting to be absolutely sure he wasn't overstepping any boundaries.

Ray gasped and nodded, his eyelashes flickering shut as he leaned back against the wall.

Fraser curled one hand around Ray's neck as he continued to stroke Ray's penis, loving the heat and hardness. "Look at me."

Ray's eyes fluttered open and he met Fraser's eyes, panting and licking at his lips. Fraser touched their mouths together lightly, sharing his air with Ray as he sped up the movements of his hand, listening to Ray's groans vibrate against their lips.

Ray was thrusting unsteadily, his moans echoing off the tile. He tried to pull back, but Fraser's hand on the back of his neck kept him close. "Fraser—Fraser—I'm gonna—"

"Sshh." Fraser continued to touch and stroke, staring into Ray's blue eyes, watching as he twitched and shuddered through his orgasm, ejaculate splashing hotly against Fraser's belly before being washed away by the shower spray. He kissed Ray again, and again, as he petted him through the aftershocks of his orgasm.

After a final, lingering kiss, Fraser backed up and let go of Ray's neck, shouting in alarm as Ray slipped and started to fall. Only his quick reflexes and larger bulk saved Ray from a nasty spill.

He felt Ray shaking and tried to hug him. It was a surprise when he realized that Ray was laughing.

"Oh my God, that was close, Fraser. Maybe we shouldn't do this in the shower." Ray was still chuckling, giggling really.

"Maybe not, Ray. A good percentage of household accidents do occur while in the shower...." Fraser wasn't sure exactly what he said to set Ray off like that, but it was hard not to join in with Ray's infectious humor. It was good to see him smile, even if there were shadows still hiding behind his eyes.

-fin-


End file.
